


A Big Asgardian Child

by Basched



Series: Thundershield Advent [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Advent series, Christmas, M/M, Sneaking a peek at the prezzies!, Thor being so adorable, Thor likes to snack, steve is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: Steve witnesses Thor behaving like an excitable kid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!! This was meant to be finished and posted on Christmas Eve/Day... but this stinking cold I have kinda put a spanner in the works. Finally finished, not my best works but hopefully something happy and sweet. Sort of. 
> 
> Enjoys! Really isn't beta'd. 
> 
>  
> 
> \-------------------------------

Steve woke in the middle of the night and instead of finding his partner sleeping and snoring next to him, there was just an empty space. The dip in the mattress was warm and Thor’s heady intoxicating smell permeated from the sheets and pillows, so Steve rolled over and for a moment immersed himself with his lover’s aromas, which comforted him just as much as the duvet. He lulled there for a while, drowsy and very much inclined to fall asleep again, but not having Thor to cozy up to was a bit of an issue. 

Steve surmised that Thor had got up for a snack. It wasn’t unheard of for Thor to get up and find food in the middle of the night, especially after sex. Steve did it himself on occasion, for both men had a substantial appetite after any kind of work out. Now as Steve sat up, he felt the all too familiar cramps in his stomach. 

He slipped out of bed, pulled on his boxers and with slow wobbled steps walked out of his room in the direction of the one of the nearby kitchens. 

Upon arriving Steve peered round the kitchen door yet saw no one. Thor wasn’t there and neither were any of the Avengers. There weren’t new recruits frantically cramming for a test whilst stress eating, nor were there scientists working into the night on their projects and wired high on coffee. 

Thor had been here though. The seven empty 4 litre bottles of milk on the work counter, along with several empty boxes of pop-tarts and snack bars, 10 empty packets of chips and an entire fruit bowl picked clean, was clear evidence that Thor had been at the very least, a bit peckish. 

So where was he now? 

Whenever Thor would go on a food raid of the larders and fridges he always returned to their bed, bringing Steve something to eat too. Sometimes he would let Steve sleep, which allowed him to eventually wake up to a nice breakfast on a tray. But most of the time (and Steve loved it) Thor would come back and jump on the bed to wake him and they would eat together before going to back sleep, or they would have sex again first. Having not returned to their room, Steve had to think on where he would have gone instead. 

Grabbing a bottle of one of the nutrient shakes Bruce had made for him from the fridge, Steve gulped a few mouthfuls before walking out of the kitchen. 

As he took more sips of Bruce’s concoction, the hunger pains disappeared and then it suddenly dawned on him where Thor would be. He realised just seconds before Friday actually told him.

Sure enough, when Steve reached the main hall and lobby, he spied Thor by the Christmas tree. Steve was going to announce his presence but he thought better of it when he saw what Thor was doing. 

Steve lent on the rail and casually sipped on the shake as he gazed down at Thor inspecting all the presents beneath the tree. 

In the glowing illumination of the lights, Thor was magnificently silhouetted, however he was checking over the masses of wrapped presents looking more like an excited child instead of a 3,000 year old—beautiful half naked-- Asgardian prince. 

Thor sniffed. He shook and prodded at the presents and occasionally tugged on the waistband of his pyjama bottoms or swiped a strand of hair from his face, before he curiously carried on checking the others. 

It was adorable. 

Thor had experienced a couple of Christmases on Earth already, which mainly consisted of lots of eating, drinking and one most importantly, sharing a first kiss with Steve. He’d been a shopping mall Santa and all the way through their growing relationship he’d had been just as giddy and ecstatic as Steve was about it. As anyone would in a new relationship, right? 

Though Thor wasn’t just anyone. 

He was heir to the throne of Asgard. He was royalty, high born.

Thor was a God, the very man from the Norse myth and legends. He had been worshiped hundreds of years before Steve was born and still was worshiped by many today. 

He was a warrior, a soldier… powerful and frightening to enemies. A great ally to his friends.

He had an intelligence that was beyond the most brilliant minds on Earth, but he didn’t boast it or flaunt it like some. He was compassionate and just… honourable, tender and kind. 

However, Thor would always do something or say something that would make him seem as innocent and naive as a child. 

Like now. 

Thor had picked up one present, a bottle shaped one, with both hands. One hand retracted as if it had come into contact with something on the wrapping. Thor read the tag and seeing that it was his name written on it, he sniffed the bottle and ever so slightly touched the tip of his tongue against the paper. 

Steve had to hold back a laugh when the other man loudly exclaimed a disgusted “ergh!!” before ripping the tag off and throwing the present aside, where it quite clearly smashed on the floor. It was then completely ignored and forgotten about. 

Thor then proceeded to carry on with his childlike endeavour to find out what he was getting.

Being so wrapped up in his adoration of the Norse God, Steve didn’t hear Natasha climbing the stairs nor did he realise she was standing next to him, until she nudged him with her elbow. 

“Hey.” 

Steve turned and saw the long purple t-shirt with the bullseye she was wearing. It seemed she too was hungry as she was eating some kind of snack bar. Steve was surprised Thor had left any. 

“He’s trying to find out what we’ve got him?” She asked. 

Steve nodded. “Yup. He probably knows too. No matter how hard we try and disguise them, he always figures it out!” 

“But licking the presents?” 

Steve chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “He’s a very tactile person.” 

Natasha smirked and nudged him again. “You would know.” 

“Romanoff!” 

“You two are so sweet,” she teased “It’s sickening.” 

They both laughed which alerted Thor to their presence. 

Thor turned round, smiled and beckoned for Steve to come down by waving his hand frantically. Steve nodded in acknowledgement and began to descend the other stairs that would lead him to the lobby. Peering over his shoulder, he saw Nat smirking at him before she disappeared, probably to go back to her own bed. Or Clint’s.

Before Steve could even reach the last step, Thor ran over to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the tree and presents.

“I don’t suppose asking you to come back to bed will do any good?” Steve joked as Thor slipped an arm around his waist and turned them round in a dizzy spinning circle. His Asgardian smiled brightly and shook his head. 

“I will have words with you, Steve!” 

Steve already knew what he was going to say but he nodded and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Okay.” 

“Everyone in the complex has gifted me.” Thor pointed to the large pile that was slightly separate from the others. Pretty much every one of them had Thor’s name on the tags. “Doctor Cho and her staff… the trainee SHIELD agents. The Son of Coul himself has left me something.” 

“Well… they all like you.” 

“Aye… as I do them!” 

“You know what they are?” 

“Of course I do!” 

“Of course you do.” 

“I like this tradition of receiving gifts. My people often give me some for the Winter Solstice and for my name day, but they never wrap the gifts such as Midgardians do. It is curious and fascinating… and I find myself yearning to find out what they got me, what’s beneath the colourful decorative paper!” 

“That’s the whole point of unwrapping them, Thor. It’s all about the surprise.” Steve gave Thor an affectionate squeeze. “You aren’t supposed to know what the gift is until the moment you unwrap them. You know this.” 

Thor chuckled and he wriggled in Steve’s embrace, again so childishly. “Indeed… but I cannot help myself! I find I cannot wait!”

“Impatient… that’s so unlike you.” Steve turned into him and hugged Thor, in the hope that they would return to their bed soon. 

“I wasn’t always patient in my younger years.” Steve felt the soft kiss of Thor’s lips on the top of his head, but in their hold Thor was itching to carry on checking out the presents. 

“Thor…” Steve lightly patted his back in an effort to calm the Asgardian’s excitement and have him let go a bit, “You wanted words with me?” 

The hefty sigh of warm breath and (a giggle?!) laughed and puffed against Steve’s face when Thor leaned down to tease him with a kiss. He even purposely used his beard to make that pleasurable tingle shiver down his neck, that tingle that Steve loved so much. He felt his legs nearly give way when Thor whispered deeply into his ear, his lips brushing against his lobe. 

“I have told you before… one will suffice.” 

“Huh?” Steve’s body was still trembling from the sensations of Thor’s mouth against him and the deep sexual tones of his voice. Thor tightened his hold around him, steadying Steve’s shakes as best he could. 

“I’ve told you that I only need one present from you this Solstice. You have procured me well over 10.”

“That’s a bad thing?” Steve murmured, forcing himself to tug out of the comforting embrace. 

Thor was a little taken back by that. That sweet puzzled expression on his face was brief, before his smile returned and he again hitched up his sinking pyjama bottoms with a sharp tug of his fist. 

“Not at all!” He replied, his smile turning into a broad soppy grin. “But I said only one gift was needed.” 

Steve matched his grin as he remembered the conversation Thor had given him last year, after the whole mall Santa event. Steve leaned in and touched his forehead to Thor’s. 

“I know.”

“Yet you have brought me so many.” Thor cupped a hand to Steve’s cheek and then angled his head so his lips were touching again at Steve’s ear. “Why?” 

Because Thor is worth it. He is worth everything and why shouldn’t Steve go over the top on Christmas presents for him? Why shouldn’t he spoil the man he loved? Steve had never been able to do this before, he had neither the means or the special someone to spoil. 

He may have asked the question, but Thor knew the answer already, which was why there was a hearty laugh, then a deep kiss to Steve’s mouth. When Steve was left, once again, a little wobbly, Thor broke the kiss and dragged Steve by his hand to the other side of the tree. 

“Do you want to know what the others have?!” Thor’s laugh sounded positively mischievous.

“Thor… you already know. The others know that you know!” 

Thor nodded, sank them both down to their knees and wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist. 

“They won’t know that you know.” He whispered, looking over his shoulder as if someone was going to catch them. 

“Romanoff will know.” 

“What is there that the Lady Romanoff does not know?” 

Steve looked over his own shoulder, to make sure that Nat had indeed gone back to bed and she wasn’t lingering in the shadows. Well if she was, it wouldn’t matter. It wasn’t as if he and Thor were naked and rolling about on the floor in front of the security cameras or anything. 

The silly and cute expressions of happiness and joy on Thor’s face, the way he wriggled on his bum with excitement, was adorable. So instead Steve continued to gaze upon his lover in absolute awe. 

For the rest of the night, Steve knelt beside this big Asgardian kid and learnt exactly what everyone was getting. Thor excitedly told him how he could tell, even giving some background stories on how they were brought. Steve was utterly besotted and amused as Thor clapped, laughed and behaved in a manner that was so rare for him…but it was worth it. Seeing him so happy (and hearing the funny anecdote of Bruce getting lost in the lingerie department of one of the big stores) Steve completely forgot about everything else. 

This. Thor was all he needed. 

Then something happened that Steve would never forget. 

Thor had leaned over again and picked another present. The label read from Tony to Bruce, so naturally it became interesting. It became even more so when Thor grabbed it and whatever it was inside…squeaked. 

Squeak. Squeak. 

The Thunder God’s eyes lit up and he sunk back onto his rear, looking at Steve with pure joy. Like a child would… like an excitable puppy? 

Steve’s lovesick grin was beginning to hurt his face, as Thor kept squeaking the gift and finding each one just as amazing as the first. 

“Now why would Stark get the good Doctor Banner a squeaky toy?!” Thor bellowed, laughing as he squeaked the gift again and again. 

Steve didn’t have a clue. He didn’t even care or think how weird it was. Who knew what Stark was thinking when he got that, but for Steve, he couldn’t be more in love with Thor right now if he tried.

He smiled and then listened to the big Asgardian child god ramble excitedly on about the possible reasons Tony brought that gift. 

This was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
